


Let's Try

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Zankie one-shot. So I just started writing something else and this is where I went. I guess I wanted to write something a little more current. This one picks up when Frankie’s second Out Magazine interview comes out and Frankie gets back to NYC after the AMAs gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try

Zach was leaning back in his seat with his headphones in. The train was humming along and making its way toward NYC. He only had about 45 minutes left on the train. He was so anxious. He was trying to focus on the music, but he was having a hard time. He could hear Taylor Swift belting it out, but he couldn’t really listen to the words. The song ended and the next song playing was “Break Free.” Zach shook his head a little and hit the button to play the next song. He couldn’t listen to Ari right now.

He was on his way to see Frankie. Frankie didn’t know he was coming. He’d read Frankie’s tweets earlier about being back in New York and needing to take a nap. Zach had texted Frankie early this morning and Frankie had answered, but it was short, terse. Zach was a little confused. Then Zach had seen twitter blow up about the second interview Frankie had done with Out Magazine. He read the article. Nothing in that article was untrue. It was just the way Frankie said it that had rubbed Zach the wrong way.

Zach and Frankie had talked about their relationship before. They’d kind of decided not to label it and go with the flow. Clearly that flow was very much one way on Halloween night. However, their relationship ebbed and flowed regularly depending on when they got to see each other. Their times together made Zach feel electric. He was so in tune with Frankie and they had the best time. When they were apart, the relationship would start to weaken a little. They were both busy and texts got less sweet and colder as the time would drag on.

It had been almost 2 weeks since he’d seen Frankie. They’d had an amazing time during his first trip and they’d been very flirty during his weekend jaunt to Canada. The text messages made Zach blush a little. Zach was never ashamed of Frankie or their relationship. He just didn’t know how to define it. He was afraid Frankie was getting tired of this uncertainty. Zach felt like Frankie was pulling away. When Zach texted Frankie after his latest tweet, Frankie hadn’t responded. After 30 minutes with no response, Zach decided he had to see him. He got his cousin to take him to the train and he told her not to worry and he would definitely be on time for his interview at mashable.

Zach rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Frankie, but he desperately needed to wrap his arms around him and hear Frankie say his name. That was really all that Zach needed. Zach closed his eyes and his mind betrayed him as the memory of kissing Frankie on Halloween night came back to him. Frankie’s lips had been so soft. Zach had felt like he was on fire during that kiss. There had been more kisses after that and lots of cuddling. There may have been one episode of X-rated action that Zach was blocking from his mind because he was on a public train for goodness sake.

Suddenly, the train pulled into the station and Zach had to return to reality. He grabbed his backpack and jetted off of the train. He found a taxi as soon as possible and gave Frankie’s address. It wasn’t a very long ride to Frankie’s place and Zach barely had time to compose himself before he was there.

Zach rang up to Frankie’s apartment and it took awhile before he heard Frankie answering and asking who was there. Zach gave his name and waited. It took a bit longer than he remembered, but Frankie buzzed him up. Zach reached Frankie’s door and took a deep breath before he knocked and waited for Frankie.

Frankie opened the door. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his sweat pants were hanging low. He definitely had bed head and his eyes were squinting at Zach. Zach thought Frankie looked amazing.

Frankie said, “Zach, what are…” Before he could finish Zach had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his own body. He lifted Frankie off the ground and was grateful when Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck and his legs around Zach’s waist. Zach walked to Frankie’s room and set Frankie down on his bed. Zach sat down next to him and simply said, “I miss you.”

Frankie laughed and flopped back on the bed. “No, seriously, you just randomly showed up at my apartment. What gives?” Frankie asked.

“Well, I’m in New York and I hadn’t seen you and we didn’t have any concrete plans and I was free so I just came into the city and hoped you’d be here,” Zach answered.

“Zach, I got your text. You knew I was home. And sleeping, I might add. Tell me what is really going on here. This is not an ‘I was in the neighborhood’ thing, Zachary,” Frankie said back with a smirk.

Zach flopped back on the bed next to Frankie and grabbed Frankie’s hand with his own. He interlaced their fingers and said softly, “I was worried about us.”

Frankie rolled his head over so he could look at Zach and said, “Why? What version of us are we talking about here? Does this have to do with my new interview? I saw they posted it and twitter lost its mind. Again.”

Zach was looking at Frankie, but had to look away and was looking at the ceiling when he answered, “Yeah, kind of about the interview. What do you mean what version of us? There’s only one and it’s…us.”

Frankie sighed and rolled onto his side so that he could force Zach to look at him. He let go of Zach’s hand in the process. He put one hand under his head to help prop himself up and put the other on Zach’s chest. Zach looked at Frankie’s face.

Frankie said, “Zachary, you know damn well there is a couple of versions of us. For starters there is the version where I kiss you and there is the version where you won’t even hold my hand.”

Zach opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. They sat that way silently for a minute before Zach said, “I’m sorry. I don’t want there to be multiple versions of us. I know that everything you said in that interview is technically true, but I think I just don’t want it to be.” Zach smiled weakly at Frankie.

Frankie gave Zach a soft smile and said, “Well, you know it doesn’t have to be that way.”

Zach put his hand on top of Frankie’s hand that was still resting on his chest. He rubbed the back of Frankie’s hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Zach whispered, “So you’re not mad at me? I thought you were mad at me when you didn’t answer.”

Frankie answered, “I’m not mad. Honestly, Zach, I’m a little frustrated. It’s not that I don’t still care for you as much as I ever have, but our hot and cold spells are a little tiring. I guess I wonder what you’re really up to and thinking and I start to distance myself to protect myself.”

“Dude, I know!” Zach practically yelled at Frankie. Frankie winced a little. Zach thought it was because of the loudness, but really, Frankie hated it when Zach called him dude. “Look, I totally get that. Can we not do that anymore?” Zach asked.

Frankie retorted, “And how do you suppose we do that? I’m not trying to make it that way and I don’t think you are either, but it seems to keep happening. A lot.”

Zach said quietly, “I don’t know.” Zach rolled over onto his side so he could face Frankie. He put his hand on Frankie’s cheek and leaned forward. Frankie didn’t move, but he said Zach’s name in a tone that was pleading and unsure. Zach pressed his lips to Frankie’s and felt the jolt of electricity he always felt when he kissed Frankie. Frankie kissed Zach back with more passion that Zach had expected and soon Frankie was on top of Zach.

Frankie pulled back and looked down at Zach. Zach was giving him some serious heart eyes and Frankie’s heart was aching. Frankie loved Zach. He’d told Zach this. Hell, he’d told the whole world that he loved Zach. Zach said he loved Frankie, but Frankie wasn’t sure it was on the same level. Frankie rolled off of Zach and sat on the bed facing him. Zach sat up too. Frankie took both of Zach’s hands and pressed them to his own bare chest over his rapidly beating heart.

Frankie very cautiously looked into Zach’s eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and said, “I’m in love with you.”

Zach smiled and answered quickly with, “I’m in love with you too bro.”

Frankie shook his head and pressed Zach’s hands against his chest just a little bit harder and said, “Not bro. Not dude. Like for real, for real, I’m in love with you. That’s why I start acting cold. I’m afraid of being hurt. I want to move on from that side of our relationship if it’s never going to go anywhere because it just hurts.”

Zach looked at Frankie and saw his eyes start to water. Zach pulled Frankie onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He put his forehead against Frankie’s shoulder and stayed that way for a minute. It felt too good to Zach to hold Frankie in his arms. He didn’t want to let go. He finally looked up and said, “Do you want to try?”

Frankie was a little confused and said, “Try what exactly?”

Zach sighed with a little frustration and answered, “Try us. Try to make it work. Let’s just label it dating and we’ll see what happens. I won’t worry about what you’re thinking and doing and you won’t worry about what I’m thinking or doing. We’ll both know that we love each other. For real. We’ll know that we are in love with each other. Because I am, I really am in love with you Frankie. No bro, no dude. I don’t want to lose that part of our relationship because it’s part of what makes it so special. So let’s try. Let’s really try. Is that something you want to do?”

Frankie turned and kissed Zach. It was soft and tender. Frankie pulled back then put his forehead against Zach’s and said, “Yes, let’s try baby.”

Zach squeezed his arms around Frankie. He felt a weight lift off of him. He didn’t care anymore. He was going to try to make things work with Frankie and he was beyond happy.

Zach checked his watch and said, “Damn! I have to be at mashable in 90 minutes for my interview. Come with me!?”

Frankie laughed and said, “I seriously need to sleep. How about you nap with me for an hour and then we’ll go together. But, in exchange for my sacrifice of sleep now, you will stay with me tonight. Sound like a deal?”

“The best deal I’ve ever made,” Zach said while grinning back at Frankie. They got off the bed and Frankie pulled the covers back and hopped in. He set the alarm on his phone and told Zach to set a second one on his phone.

Zach toed out of his shoes and pulled his shirt off and set it neatly on a chair before setting the alarm and climbing under the covers. He spooned Frankie and kissed the back of his neck. Frankie turned his head back towards Zach and gave him a quick peck. Zach whispered, “I love you, Franklin.”

“I love you too, Rose,” Frankie answered. Zach rubbed Frankie’s back as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
